


Sweet Warm Flesh

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This fic is inspired from the tv series, Hannibal.</p><p>Characterizations and settings reflect the tv series's but the plot is--with all confidence--mine. The characters, Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun, are, of course, under SME label and owned by themselves (or each other..)</p><p>This is a work of fiction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Warm Flesh

**  
~∞-∞-∞~**

 

 

“Calm down kyuhyun. Tell me what happened to this particular case, now.” …

 

It was 8am in the morning, sessions with the eloquent psychiatrist, Dr. Choi Siwon, ran on schedule—well, it did, not until a very fidgety and disturbed detective barged in, offending the next ‘patient’ and surprising the doctor—not much.

Detective Cho Kyuhyun, the profiler in the limelight, though, the bespectacled man found it more of a hot seat than a temporary throne as his ability to get inside the minds of criminals, wasn’t something he’d like to boast around.

Kyuhyun couldn’t even imagine himself boasting for he’s greatly anti-social and being around people, even in a casual setting, unnerves him.

A few years ago, he was relieved from the job because he got too close to the mind of a certain criminal that he found himself sympathizing,  _more_  than what is to be considered,  _safe_. After being sacked and spending his days, divulging every emotion and thought of his self-proclaimed- _obscured-mind_ , to a psychiatrist, he was let in on the scenes again but only as a professor. He taught criminology students about notorious cases he contributed in solving. Those particular cases were chosen for the curriculum for a series of complex reasons that only the man included in the case could explain—and what man more fit for the job than Kyuhyun.

The man who watched every grizzly and unforgiving murder inside his own head, through the eyes of the killers, himself—it’s _his_ design _,_  the detective always manages to declare in his trance.

The teachings went smoothly, fortunately every word he uttered in the class seemed new information or just too horrific that the class rarely speaks to him, hence, lowering socializing. Kyuhyun sees to it that he covers every speck of the cases, leaving no chance for students to ask anything and if they did, it would merely be overlooked information on the student’s part and he would immediately feel edgy and slightly pissed.

It was a nice paying job that he really felt passionate, regardless of his personality. It went stable until last month; a very familiar face visited him during class—ending it earlier—and personally invited him again, back to the field. He assumed the FBI have stumbled again on a puzzling case that needs his mind to decode it—needs a weird mind for the weird case, he’d like to put it.

Kyuhyun was given the chance to think about it but honestly, he felt cornered by being told that it’s only him that could enlighten the authorities of such cases— _enlighten them_ , while he dives back in to the darkness of his mind—so he agreed. Kyuhyun knew of the dangers he could come across both physically and mentally but he held on to the promise that they won’t let him come too close just like the last time. Everything’s been tolerable, and kyuhyun’s mind, heavy with experience and lots of counselling, adapted to the changes well---until this case.

“So...what happened? Judging by your shock-stricken face.... constant perspiration amidst the cold day.... shaking limbs and urgent manner of barging in to my office, you’ve been utterly bothered by the new case you’re in.” siwon sat behind his desk while kyuhyun sat on the farther couch.

During their sessions, kyuhyun made it clear that he didn’t like the usual setting of a psychiatrist with a patient, didn’t want to be treated like some common mentally-ailed man, being tended by some know-it-all psychiatrist; asking him to lie down and talk or answer quizzes—he actually made clear that he already graduated on that, and now he’s on a higher level of insanity—best treat him different. Siwon indulged the young detective and did their sessions as if kyuhyun was talking to a friend; no formalities, could even sit, stand, or even run as kyuhyun tells siwon what demons he saw that day.

“I-ah..think…that— _shit._ ” Kyuhyun was very jumpy, fresh from the crime scene, early that morning.

“Breathe in and ou—“

“ **You don’t have to tell me that!!** ” kyuhyun blew up, his body shaking from unspoken horrors. He immediately regretted his sudden outburst and looked at the doctor, dreading a look of offence but just as expected, none was taken. Taking off his thick-rimmed-glasses, he wiped the sweat on his forehead and before he could wipe it on his jeans, a clean handkerchief was handed to him. The younger almost jumped back from surprise, seeing the disembodied hand was siwon’s and hesitantly receiving the soft handkerchief.

“Thanks...” kyuhyun mumbled, wiping the glistening sweat on his forehead and nape.

 

Lingering eyes, left unseen, as they also graze where the soft cloth has touched, the white moist skin…

 

“—and…sorry.” Kyuhyun held the handkerchief tightly on his hand and apologized to the doctor.

“It takes more than that to offend someone like me, kyuhyun.” Siwon smiled, his handsome features brightening the gloomy-looking office. Kyuhyun chuckled to himself and nodded, “Then, I apologize again for underestimating you.” Kyuhyun lifted the handkerchief up and the older nodded for him to keep it. Releasing a deep sigh, kyuhyun pulled out something from his leather sling bag and handed a few documents to the psychiatrist. Siwon opened the file and started reading, ignoring the looming figure of the detective, waiting for his own thoughts. It was always like that, siwon had to open the conversation or else kyuhyun would feel burdened.

Kyuhyun stood before siwon’s desk, waiting for any reaction from the other—to hell with manners, he thought.

“Now, you’re dealing with a small town rapist.” Siwon started, looking through the files more. Kyuhyun’s heart made a back flip, seeing the doctor’s furrowed brows.

 _‘Please don’t make me say it. Use your head…use it!!’_  kyuhyun started fidgeting where he stood. He could feel his stomach churning and his legs buckling up, so he looked for the nearest seat and sat. The visions of the rapings attempted to uncover before his eyes again, so the detective shook his head off of them and squeezed his eyes tightly.

Siwon slowly closed the folder and looked quizzically at kyuhyun, it’s now time for questions and the detective hated that part.

“This case is..not in your level, you need not to be there, kyuhyun. The FBI could puzzle the loose clues, themselves. This is, by far, the most mediocre of cases, you've handled.”

“Yeah..that’s not the problem.” Kyuhyun laughed bitterly, feeling annoyed that siwon was dragging the conversation.

“I know, that the feeling as if you were the culprit raping every single girl—” siwon suddenly had an epiphany, so he hurriedly consulted the files and read the part where information about the victims was printed out. Siwon, for the first time in his career, felt that unconotrollable thundering on his chest.

 

_~x~x~_

 

_Shallow breathing;_

 

_…struggling limbs;_

_..deep, precise cuts;_

 

_…muffled screams;_

 

_Warm, crimson blood;_

_…fresh scent of meat;_

 

_Sizzling;_

 

_…alluring aroma, filling the kitchen;_

 

_Her hell, his dinner…_

 

_~x~_

 

“The file indicates; black hair, brown eyes, tall with voluptuous figures, and pale-skinned…” siwon read through all the characteristics that tied every girl that fell victim to the raping and murder. The doctor stared at the detective, suppressing his awakened primal urges and swallowing back his saliva.

“This...this time, I was  _not_ watching behind the culprit’s eyes but I-… in  _my_ visions, I’m the one—I’m the  **victim**. You could see why.” Kyuhyun admitted quietly and gestured towards the file on siwon’s hands before he looked away. Siwon read through the lines on his head and stared at the other; black wavy hair, expressive brown eyes, ideal height, well-fed figure, stunning white skin—but he just couldn’t end there.

 

_‘If you shall be the victim, then the information is inadequate. It should have included, those lips that are thin enough to leave a pinkish glow, from the blood behind the skin, that smooth neck which excretes the sweetest of perspiration, that waist which is firm yet—I trust—would feel as if it would melt in your mouth, those thighs and arse—heaven forbid—it’ll be the most tender things and just look at how they would fight fabric.’_

 

“First of all, don’t set yourself to the criminal’s standards, kyuhyun. How long has these  _visions_ , been bothering you?” siwon disguised his desires well, but he felt that it should come to a close any time soon.

“Since the first day, it’s been…3 days and—“ kyuhyun sighed, massaging his temples and leaning back the soft couch. Siwon’s eyes sparkled as the detective has unconsciously opened those legs farther apart, in front of him.

 

_‘All those years, settling for substandard meat—all excruciatingly hard to hunt and unsatisfying but then you’ve put yourself right on the radar.’_

 

“I.... didn’t want to become dead weight in the force.... so I continued to be involved…“ kyuhyun whispered, shutting his eyes close and accidentally remembering the visions, goose bumps licking his sides and thighs.

Siwon’s lips curled a bit as he read the younger’s behaviour, “Detective Cho, I believe we have gotten over this phase.” Kyuhyun looked up, confused of the man’s words. “What do you mean?” the detective felt slightly offended from the comment.

“What is this bullshit now?” kyuhyun shook his head, leaning his pulsating head, back. He heard a polite screeching of a chair and assumed the doctor has stood up and was approaching him but he kept his eyes closed. “I thought we’re through hiding things from each other, I guess now, this bullshitting is coming from your side.” Siwon sat at the chair, adjacent but close to the detective. Kyuhyun glared at the doctor’s direction, though he said nothing.

“I see, you yourself haven’t realized or you have successfully denied it to yourself.” Siwon leaned back and crossed his legs, not taking his eyes off kyuhyun. “Please do tell me what I should know about myself.” Kyuhyun’s tone raised, straightening himself to mock interest but his eyes deceived him; they flailed with thirst for understanding.

“Of course, that’s my line of expertise. Hmm, may i?” siwon gestured towards kyuhyun and the latter just nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, throwing his head roughly, back. Letting the white neck distract him for a second, siwon, cleared his throat, “What I know about you—through your personality and behavioural patterns—you’re a proud person so, having experience in this line of work, you won’t just settle to this kind of case. Excuse this nimble attempt to praise, but you have an excellent mind and you know that—now, why would you let yourself be obligated to this kind of case? A very simple one?”

“You tell me…” kyuhyun murmured, not looking at siwon.

“You like it.” Siwon’s statement made kyuhyun look at him with anger.

“It might sound preposterous and distasteful but—every time you have these visions of the culprit forcing himself on you, with every girl  **you**  and the police discover--hmm... tell me what you feel, then and spare me the well-rehearsed answers.” Siwon looked at kyuhyun seriously. The detective felt uncomfortable because indeed, there was a part of his mind that seemed to be stimulated by the visions and disgust was just the by-product.

Kyuhyun’s hands balled in to fists and eyes glared at nothing but the floor—if he could only glare at himself, he would. Siwon didn’t have to get a verbal answer for the query, so he continued.

“Do you loath yourself because of this, kyuhyun?” siwon’s question earned a nod from the younger.

“But you feel too aroused that it hinders the will for it to stop?” siwon slowly takes of his suit and hangs it on the arm rest, he felt hot all of a sudden and he won’t hide it. Kyuhyun felt the blush creeping from his neck to his face, oblivious of siwon’s mutual situation.

“It’s not that…I thought—well, I believed, that if I had enough of the visions it would—cease the a-arousal.” Kyuhyun buried his face on his hand, embarrassment in all-time high.

“I hate feeling under that—in anyone’s control!“

“But then, you just realized that being vulnerable is a kink you never would’ve thought would be yours.” Siwon’s straightforwardness had kyuhyun swallowing his vocabulary. Siwon saw the change in kyuhyun’s eyes and he shook his head, “My apologies for the vulgarity…it seems that I have skipped breakfast and now I’m in no condition for—consultation.” Siwon loosened his tie a bit and stood up.

“Oh…my ah, bad… I didn’t know. Why don’t we eat first, then? I just hope we’ll leave this conversation here.” Kyuhyun stood up, putting his eyeglasses back on and shaking off the nerves.

“Of course, nothing leaves this room—goes the same for every person that comes here. But I—don’t think I’ll leave this office.” Siwon had his back facing the young detective, completely taking off his formal tie. “Huh? Come on, doctor. I never saw you eating out, why don’t give fast food a chance and eat with me.” Kyuhyun brought his bag towards the doctor’s desk and put the classified files back inside, his fidgeting also ceasing.

“I fear, I’d rather see you relieve your frustrations.” Siwon’s breath was suddenly against the detective’s ears and it made the younger jump in bewilderment. Kyuhyun turned around and realized that the doctor has completely invaded his personal space. His bottom hitting the desk already as he turned around, he made an attempt to push it and distance himself away but the table seemed to weigh a ton.

“Doctor Choi, what the hell!” kyuhyun said quickly, his heart pumping more blood in his veins and throughout his body.

“Isn’t this what you crave for, in those visions? The feeling of being subdued, dominated—conquered—have become your vice?” siwon’s stare didn’t falter even though he liked to watch that rise and fall of the detective’s adam’s apple. “ **Don’t fuck around with me!** ” kyuhyun pulled out the gun from his holster and raised the gun with trembling hands.

 _‘Yes! Yes, yes!’_  kyuhyun’s mind chanted in betrayal but the detective fought them.

“Whatever this is, stop!” kyuhyun wanted to scream but he didn’t like to see himself weak and pleading but it doesn’t go the same for his desires.

“Why would you shoot a man who just wants to give you help? Do you prefer a rapist over a friend you can trust, to relieve you?” siwon let his chest press on the barrel and stared the flustered detective, down. Kyuhyun could feel the arousal—there’s no denying it—but he felt there’s an underlying motive on siwon’s part that he fails to see.

“Why?” kyuhyun put down the gun though, it never left his hand.

“It’s your theory to exhaust this desire.... but this time, it’ll be for real and who knows, doing it with a man might leave you so disgusted, that your mind won’t dare see those visions as anything but revolting.” Siwon’s face remained expressionless only the occasional gulping made him look alive.

_‘I’ve starved myself for this and I’m almost at my limit…’_

“Wh—what’s in it for you?” kyuhyun started sweating and his body felt like it’s burning inside his clothes.

“I’ll get to eat you up.” Siwon’s voice was gravelly and his words set the detective’s ears on fire. Kyuhyun gulped, unsure of his answer. Siwon walked closer, their chests a few centimetres from each other. The predatory look on siwon’s eyes made kyuhyun’s manhood, harden—he blames the raping visions that he developed an irrational liking for. His being, shook with contradicting thoughts, he could even feel a headache blooming and he felt sick.

“Don’t go easy on me.” Kyuhyun finally uttered, dropping his gun on the floor.

“I’ll make you regret this.” Siwon’s voice was dark and sinister but it made kyuhyun despicably aroused that he just wanted to dig a hole and bury his dick there.

“ **Ah!** ” siwon lifted the younger by the thighs and dropped him harshly on the solid desk, making the younger sit on something sharp and piercing through the fabric of his pants, poking his flesh. Siwon knew there were sharp things on his table and by doing that, he could already smell that sweet blood escaping from that little wound. Kyuhyun wanted to pull out whatever he sat on but siwon attacked his lips and kissed him like a starved animal. The detective wanted to say that the doctor is hurting him but he realized; isn’t that what he asked for?

His glasses thrown away and shirt torn from his body, siwon started biting the detective’s neck.

“Ow— _ah..”_  kyuhyun held on siwon’s vest tightly, feeling patches of his skin getting swollen from the doctor’s sharp teeth.

“You should enjoy this while you can..” siwon whispered, looking at kyuhyun with darkened eyes. The younger didn’t know if siwon was just getting into character or that was really him but he’s more than sure that he is getting harder. Kyuhyun bit his lip to muffle a scream as siwon grabbed his aching erection, through his pants.

“ _Ah— **shit!**_ ” kyuhyun heard a rip on siwon’s vest as he held on to it when siwon gripped his manhood roughly.

“Take them off.” The older commanded and started disrobing himself too.

Kyuhyun looked away from his psychiatrist and dismounted the table, to take off his pants.

 _‘What am I doing? Why is he—'_  thoughts interrupted by nothing at all, kyuhyun obeyed the order.

Siwon couldn’t wait but he thought he should enjoy the intercourse first. It’s not like kyuhyun wasn’t attractive; he has a beautiful face, skin which turns a natural pink when on heat and promises something delicious in siwon’s mind.

It wasn’t just attraction towards kyuhyun’s physical appearance; it’s also his broken mind that made the doctor, desire the young detective. Kyuhyun is a broken man—merely stable enough to live through his years—but he’s genuine and siwon can’t wait to sink his teeth to the precious gem— _literally_. That way, he’ll have a part of kyuhyun inside him that the society has failed to treasure.

“Doctor choi….hey...siwon..” kyuhyun snapped siwon out of his reverie and there his eyes felt like it just took a glimpse of the finest animal he has seen before it went to the slaughter house. Siwon was salivating; kyuhyun’s naked form looked delicious—abdomen possessing softness but firm, thighs uncovered, genitals free and hanging and everything else— _his_.

Siwon pounced towards the younger, settling with removing his upper clothing and pants unzipped. Kyuhyun felt his head hit the hard desk and his body getting carried and positioned horizontally. Siwon got on top of him, the sandy slacks, rubbing against the his inner thighs and balls and making him squirm. Siwon ignored the nervous look on kyuhyun’s face and got hold of the younger’s knees to spread them open. “I’m giving you a chance to escape…” siwon sounded different, changing to grab kyuhyun by the back of the knees and aiming. The younger panted on the dark wood, his skin getting paler in contrast to it.

Siwon lowered his face towards kyuhyun’s ear, his stomach pressing on the younger’s erection, “Time’s…..up.” siwon thrusted the next second, impaling the young detective. A subtle rip was heard from kyuhyun’s asshole before he screamed on top of his lungs, tears flowing out his eyes and to his black hair. The doctor growled thrusting in and out in such a pace that the rip on the younger’s hole kept being abused and blood squelched out but not enough to suffice as lubricant.

“ **AHH!!** ”

“ **HA!**   ** _UghAHH!_  **St— _ **hah!!**_ ”

“Mm-hah..Kyuhyun. Does being—dominated..feel.good?” siwon grabbed the hands clawing his arms and bound them ontop of kyuhyun's head, by his left hand.

Tears were flowing down his face but kyuhyun refused to show anymore weakness by pleading. Siwon stopped his thrusting and leaned down to kiss kyuhyun’s inviting lips; they were silky with saliva and tears, and so soft. Kyuhyun’s hands were released and they automatically wound around siwon’s back for purchase. The gesture rattled siwon so he looked at the younger and there’s nothing but loveliness in those brown eyes ---making siwon desire the younger, more. Kyuhyun’s body was trembling from the psychological pleasure and excruciating pain.

“Have you done this with a man before?” siwon asked, smelling the back of kyuhyun’s ear and licking his way down the younger’s neck to that jutting collar bone, never ceasing his thrusts. Kyuhyun shivered, confused with siwon’s question—isn’t the man taking things too personally, he thought. Of course he hasn’t, with his personality no one could’ve wanted to be with him—maybe that’s where the frustration came from.

“Shut.up.” Kyuhyun bit back, his current state, not the least threatening; chest heaving and naked body glistening with sweat.

Siwon smiled devilishly and held kyuhyun by the slippery waist. Kyuhyun whimpered as he felt siwon got deeper, closing his eyes to try and find something more pleasurable. Siwon’s wriggled his pants off easily, making kyuhyun feel movement inside him and grabbed siwon’s wrists on his sides.

The hunger is getting unbearable, but he knew the feast would taste better once done fucking with it. Siwon’s impressive muscles flexed before he drove his manhood back in, whilst pulling kyuhyun's body by the sides to meet with him.

Kyuhyun’s flesh was so firm under his palms and the scent was driving him crazy. His stomach grumbled but before kyuhyun could notice, he leaned his body forward, folding kyuhyun’s legs between their bodies and earned a pained cry from the younger. Kyuhyun held on to the desk as siwon successfully squeezed a good amount of blood for lubricant and the hard appendage slid in and out his rectum.

 

**_“ha~”_ **

 

_**“uh..ha!”** _

 

“ **..shit!** ”

 

Kyuhyun felt liquid trickling down the tensed cheeks of his bottom, and the iron-like stench reached his nose. Siwon inhaled in the scent, luring out rationality from his brain, only leaving rampage and hunger.

Siwon let kyuhyun, claw on his forearms—making long red gashes—as he pounded insanely in him. 

" **N- _ugh~!!_** "

He could see in his blurry eyes, the younger is having another episode; eyes dilated, body rigid and profusely sweating, and his mouth agape for a silent scream.

A nightmare while he’s awake—the visions of getting raped continuously by one man.

The doctor knew kyuhyun’s state is dangerous but he can’t stop—he wouldn’t. Gripping the younger’s inner thighs, he spread them wider and surprisingly, the younger reacted with a wince. If siwon was in his calm state of mind, he would’ve considered that as something he could note for future reference but hunger overrode any work-driven impulse he had. Siwon could feel the lovely aches in his muscles as he tried subduing the, now, thrashing detective—a common response of anyone in the process of being forced to have unwanted intercourse. Siwon thought it could be kyuhyun, re-enacting the victim’s movements in his visions but as he looked down, he discovered bluish-black bruises on the younger’s thighs and they were caused by his hands--hurting him like a sexual offender.

“You’re already so tender, kyuhyun.” Siwon chuckled, running his nails on the bruises, making kyuhyun drop his hands and claw the desk under him.

“ _hh~ **huh!**_ ” kyuhyun struggled to say, still in his trance.

Siwon whiffed the air and he didn’t like the scent emanating from kyuhyun’s body; high levels of tension from the visions are tampering with it. The doctor confirmed that kyuhyun was telling the truth when he said he didn’t like the visions and wanted them to stop.

Kyuhyun’s brain could automatically shut down if his visions are prolonged and no matter how interesting it is to discover if kyuhyun would eventually die at the same time as the girl is murdered in his vision, the doctor’s appetite strongly disapproved.

“Kyuhyun..” siwon cupped the detective’s cheek; it was damp from sweat and drool and it felt feverish. Kyuhyun needs to recover from his hallucinations; siwon fugured the visions must be triggered by the pain of the intercourse but no guilt accompanied his feeling of responsibilty.

"Kyuhyun..." chanting the detective's name might help recognition and further consciousness. Siwon stared at kyuhyun; eyes empty, mouth agape, body flushed and the hotness swallowing his buried manhood. "Wake up, kyuhyun... Detective Cho.." with calculating eyes, siwon monitored for any reaction. His knees felt raw against the hard desk but he tended first to his sweaty forehead and wiped it effortlessly.

"Hmm.." siwon was against it but he didn't want a corpse to relieve his desires. Slowly, he started easing out of kyuhyun's body; he realized he was deep inside and seeing the crimson liquid cover his penis almost drove him back in. 

" _hhuh.._ "

The psychiatrist heard that sensuous sigh, halting his exit and kyuhyun's body unconsciously trembled beneath him--it was a divine sight. When the trembling ceased, siwon tried pulling out once more and wanted nothing but a similar reaction to prove his theory. 

"sh-- _hah.._ "

Siwon felt the rise in heat as the head remained inside kyuhyun. He realized he was right; pleasure would override the pain that triggers the visions. Siwon smirked, "Kyuhyun....feel me.." he licked the shell of kyuhyun's ear, trailing his way to the younger's neck. The unmistakable sound of fingernails clawing on wood, confirmed the pleasure, kyuhyun is waking up to. Siwon prepped kyuhyun's legs up and laid them down comfortably, unlike their earlier--tensed but seductive--position. "Wake up, detective cho.." siwon loomed over the panting form, raking the white chest with his fingers and going over the pink nubs. The key is to focus on the pressure points and kyuhyun's mind would eventually set the vision apart from reality. 

The nipple was hard and every flick sent goosebumps down the detectives body; the sight felt torturing in the doctor's point of view. It whetted his appetite for such debauched motives and he kept on wanting to end it sooner. 

"You're almost there,  _detective_." siwon emphasized the rank so not only sensations were to help the delirious detective but also, stimulating his hearing would be helpful.

"Isn't it pleasure, you want?" enveloping the neglected erection with his hand, siwon leisurely moved his hand up and down the detective's cock; putting pressure at different points and occasionaly rubbing the moist tip. Moans, bubbled in kyuhyun's throat and his hips idly moved with the rhythm. The psychiatrist's face brightened; with relief and anticipation. Slowly siwon saw the ceasing dilation in kyuhyun's eyes and with his hand, he focused his attention on the tip of the appendage he held--mercilessly rubbing it--together with his hips, he slid, gently, back inside kyuhyun's sensitive hole.

" _h-hahh.._ " the mobility started returning and slowly, kyuhyun's sweaty face contorted in pleasure; mouth agape, cheeks flushed, eyes teary, and eyes, directly looking at the doctor.

"Welcome back." the greeting was chaste as siwon didn't waste time and dove into the detective's red lips, taking advantage of the unconscious opening. Too confused and pleasure-stricken, kyuhyun failed to react against the doctor's advances and let the other continue with invading his body--it was extremely pleasurable, after all.

" _Mmm..mm- **MM~!**_ " the thrusting resumed; making pain just a familiar foe, when pleasure took over the detective's senses. His legs wrapped around the doctor's shaking and sweaty waist, his hands taking purchase on the doctor's wrists, as those hands rubbed against the skin of his chest and his lewd moans, muffled still by the doctor's invasive tongue. 

His rectal walls felt raw but everytime siwon got deeper, the pain was nullified by that brushing sensation on his prostate--kyuhyun has never felt something of that level of pleasure before--quite reasonable, because it was his very first time with a man. Kyuhyun couldn't even remember what got him in that position--speaking figuratively and at the same time, literally. Brain cells on haywire, he opened himself further to accomodate the doctor's size and pulled him in--deeper and faster.

Siwon released the swollen lips, he wanted to see his work--wanted to see the detective surrender and move along his thrusts but his face were held hostage by the younger's hands and those hot and wet lips covered his, again. 

_'Lose control..yes..'_

 

" ** _Huuhg~! Huh~ ah~!!_** _Ummm--_ ** _more.._** " the spacious office amplified kyuhyun's cries of pleasure and pleads and they all end up on siwon's ears, making his desires a lot more urgent. It wasn't anymore the concern about that vision, siwon could see, the detective has moved on with that so then, for his own concern now.

Stomach grumbling, mouth salivating and eyes burning red, siwon ripped his lips away from the delicious mouth and held kyuhyun's body still. The iron grip startled kyuhyun but before anything made sense in his brain, siwon rushed back inside him in a blinding speed and impaled him continuously. Siwon stared at kyuhyun's eyes, ramming his penis deep within the man and brute force holding the detective's hips down. 

_" **Shit** -ah~!  **Umng!** "_

 

_" **MMMNG~!!** "_

 

_"DOC-- **aghh!!** "_

 

He wanted it to finish...

 

He wants the other..

                                         ...in a cpmpletely different way..

 

He could already taste him in the air...

 

That scent in the heated air--so inviting..

 

"..s-- _ **SIWON!!**_ " hot liquid splattered on his abdomen, painting it with white pearls of kyuhyun's viscous cum.  

It was beautiful--kyuhyun's state of immense satisfaction; his body, heaving with pleasurable tremors, as if gliding against gravity and his porcelain skin glistening with sweat. It really was majestic but all that's left is a man's overdue hunger.

 

 

 _**~∞∞Siwon's POV** **∞** _ _**∞** _ _**~** _

 

He looked, out of it--still on the high from his release. Not that it's a habit of mine but i had to moist my lips as i ravish him with my eyes. I'm still deeply connected inside him, unmilked for my own release but it would do-for now. I ran my hands on his body; from his neck, to his shoulders, chest, ribs, and pelvis. I had to refrain my teeth from chattering--it would be so primitive of me... His breath, silently hitching from my touches to his sensitive body. He let me do all those things to him--he trusts me, i would take it as a sign of his dependence to myself and carry on with this decision.

This person, i have craved since our aquaintance, spread-eagled before me--why must i waste the chance? I have to give him the best way, one, could glorify the earthly body--i bent down; inhaled his intoxicating scent and licked his neck-- _I Shall Receive.._

Was it a scream? Has he grabbed me? 

None to sure, as i was preoccupied by the sweet flesh between my front teeth and the blood, that warmed by throat. In total honesty, i've never eaten anything without having it rubbed with my own choice of spices and cooked it--i was never a fan of the asian cuisine--sashimi or any of the like.

But this body, so pure and untainted--i didn't have the courage to tamper with, so, yes, i shall consume it fresh. 

"Stay away!! W-wh~..." damn it, my musings have caused me. Shoving me harshly off him, the detective pressed on to that wound i have made and trembled away.

"Let's not make this difficult." i eyed him hungrily, and he looked petrified--a lot paler than he already is but the flowing blood on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, made him look like an unfinished canvas. I'll be the artist fo you, kyuhyun--"...let us finish."

" **GET AWAY!!** " a bullet has grazed my arm suddenly---why didn't i remember watching him pick that stray gun? I couldn't have this--no more of this useless daydreaming, "..I have come to devour you, kyuhyun. " i can still smell the scent of sex from his naked form and in a rapid pace, fear mixed with it. 

"D-doctor Choi, wake up or else---i'll kill you!!!" 

"Such groundless threats." i can feel the chunk of his flesh slithering right in me, it felt euphoric but my stomach grumbled for more. My hunger must've been quite loud that it held the detective's attention. In that split second of being unfocused, i have walked towards him and snatched the gun from his trembling hand. 

 

* * * * *

Hands bound by my hundred dollar-tie, to my desk's handle, on the other side--i watched kyuhyun pull on it, he's weak but has uncompromising survival instincts.

How can i make him understand that what I'm doing is possibly, the highest praise one can bestow to him?

Reasoning with him; I guess i just have to accept that even i could fail, and carry on...

Kneeling and crushing his legs, with my weight--i leaned forward to smell him--delicious..

_**"AHHH!!"** _

Kyuhyun's flesh was how i imagined; tender and clean...

Ripping a chunk of flesh on his left tricep, felt like sinking my teeth in meat, cooked in a special herb-butter. 

My tongue swelled in ecstacy, my teeth chewed with vigor and my stomach revel.

 

..

 

" _\--huh...huhhh...huh.._ "

White on red; red on white; brilliant...

With every heavy breath, his white body gets clad in that crimson blanket and even the wooden floor gets graced--how lucky. I reached forward, his body jerked away, thinking i'll be touching him but instead my hand rested on the floor beside his thigh. The blood pooled at that spot and my hand was eventually covered with red. I stare at my soiled palm then to my guest's face; even with chunks missing from his body, he looked ethereal. He stared back at me with half-lidded eyes and his lips moved, although, no sound came out. I went closer, unconsciously wiping my hand to my naked sides, but when i did, tears started to show their presence.

"Don't look at me with such betrayal, kyuhyun. This will be over soon...you'll be part of me, and I'll honor you forever." i wait for a response, patiently. He breathed with his lips, limbs weakly moving from their restraints and opened his eyes. His eyes were of denying my purpose, they we unfriendly.

"y...you...nee~d a--a doctor...more than--I d~o." the spite in his voice, left a bitter taste in my mouth, though it was said in the softest way. He's truly exquisite; no one can deliver a better insult in his situation, like that. Would i agree? No. It's a matter of preference--what i am doing--and he is my preference, no one can make more sense than that--not even the smartest of doctors.

I grabbed him behind the neck and crashed our lips back, together. I was caught off guard by my own aggression and before i knew it, i was making him taste his own self--his blood and strings of flesh, being passed to his mouth. He tried biting me but i knew better and avoided his teeth; with him, fighting me, devouring him would be much more rewarding.

His whimpers vibrated to my mouth--he was probably feeling sick from the alien taste or it's just that i've been gripping his thigh for the longest time--tenderizing it. I let go of his mouth, pulled my tongue away and he started to make vomitting sounds but nothing came out. It didn't give me amusement, seeing him struggle to remove the the taste of his own flesh, in his mouth so i lowered my head, lifted his leg up and took a generous bite on his inner thigh.   

" _..hh- **AHH!!!**_ "

Dining in a five star restaurant with a classic band, playing a music of good taste--it was similar... I took another bite, feeling the flesh stiffen as kyuhyun started flailing and the muscles on his thigh, tensed. I was chewing and savoring him--this is the best meat, so far. How was i to stop? 

" _ **STOP!! STOOOP!! AH** ~! Hhh~~ hh..hh--mmng--hah.._"

I didn't even know i have gotten in a trance when my nose bumped with something hard, i licked my lips, swallowed and looked. Kyuhyun's femur--i've reached his bone and it was healthy and white. I looked up just to realize, kyuhyun has seen and his body started to convulse. His eyes have rolled back his head and his joints are retracting. 

 

...

 

I'm getting full, thirty minutes more and rigor mortis would take effect, the flesh wouldn't be so tasty then. I withdrew my body from kyuhyun's carcass; mouth hanging open, chunks of meat missing from his neck, chest, below his armpit, triceps, pelvis, thighs, and buttocks--and they were all inside me. 

I would've eaten his cheek but they were...stained with tears and i figured, they would taste salty.

I stood back, drinking in the bloody sight--i have done this and i am proud of it but what is this lingering feeling? Is this regret that i should've done this sooner? There's no use thinking like that since it's already done--wait, should i save the remaining meat? 

I find myself chuckling, i sound like a younger version of myself; forever worrying and almost taking things for granted. I won't store you in my freezer, like what i've done to the others, kyuhyun. I walk towards him, sat beside and closed my eyes. Surrounded by the scent of blood and meat, i relaxed and let the blood dry on my body.

"Isn't this a perfect ending, kyuhyun?" i almost wished he could answer but that would mean, i have failed in my purpose. 

 

...

 

One day has just passed when the FBI, came knocking down my door. Familiar faces and all of them have uniform expressions as they look at the scene i have caused. I heard some gasps, and a scream--all good things must come to an end. I was seated beside the decomposting remains of their prized detective, i expected a more theatrical reaction than those. I was helped up by two officers and wrapped a blanket around my naked form. I can already feel, they're scared out of their wits, seeing me bloodied--particularly in my mouth area. 

"Don't fret, i only eat premium meat--" a slap went flying across my face, Kyuhyun's psychiatrist before me--a colleague to me and almost a lover to the detective--if only kyuhyun had no taste, he would've remained there instead of my midst. "What's done is done." i stated, averting my eyes to the forensic team, examining kyuhyun.

"Rot in prison, you son of a bitch!" 

"Enough! Please read Dr. Choi, his..rights." 

 

...

 

A new day, breakfast in these white on white, walls. I've been sentenced as mentally unfit for prison after my hearing so they've sent me to a high level-security, mental hospital.  I could still remember everyone's faces in the court room, admitting to my crime but saying, i'm not the least bit, guilty. The shock almost petrified someone's face.

Everyone is so blinded---so scared of the unknown and different, they sent them--us--away in a blink of an eye.  No man was made similar from the last, and we shall continue to evolve, together with our preferences and thinking--and every one-track mind would definitely feel threatened so they put those who are different, away to suppression.

"Good morning, siwon-shi. Here's your breakfast." my nurse, the one who's been taking care of me, handed me my breakfast of toast and vegetables tossed in red wine vinegar.

"Thank you very much. I haven't been able to keep up with time, so exactly how many days is it, until my release?" i pierced the leafy greens and put them in my mouth, waiting for her answer. She smiled at me, "Exactly, 5 days. Frankly, i don't know why you are put here but spending a year and a half here with a completely sound mind, it's someone's error." she shook her head, her face honest with her words. I smiled at her, "We all have our reasons, my dear." i didn't have to look up to see her blush , so i just decided on eating the meatless meal, set by the facility--maybe through some people's request--and count the sunrises until my independence.

"So, what would you do first, once you've got out?"

Interesting question but i already formed the answer, months ago.

"Gonna visit someone's grave and then..to a buffet." she giggled at my answer--ignorance really is bliss.

"Is it the one named,  _kyuhyun_?" her voice sounded apologetic but it felt more prodding than it should've.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you've been calling to that name, when you're asleep and---"

"What else have i been saying?" i dropped my fork, losing appetite. Why am i feeling so vulnerable, about this? 

"You were...apologizing? You were saying, you're sorry and then...mentioning that name. Don't you have dreams about it?"

I shook my head, i have no recollection of any dream about kyuhyun. I feel taken a back, what was i--have i been guilty all along? 

"I was so sure..." i didn't have the slightest doubt of my actions but now, the heaviness in my chest are mocking me. Feels like something has wrapped itself on my heart and squeezing it, "Ahh.." i grasped my tightening chest--it was painful, what is this?!

"Siwon-shi, are you alright? Drink some water! Siwon-shi!!!" 

The paper cup just slipped right through my hand and my vision began to darken. My body was heavy and my chest felt like it's soon to explode...

I can't breath, i gasped for air but it felt like something strangling me.

My head hit the cold floor, and my body started shaking without my consent.

 

 _"This will be over soon."_ i heard a sinister voice say and the last thing i saw, before i blacked out, was a hallucination of kyuhyun's decaying corpse, his strong hands, wringing my neck.

 

\---------------------------------------------


End file.
